


I Think I Have an Idea

by pirateherokillian (SassyEverlarking)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEverlarking/pseuds/pirateherokillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from 5x18 - Killian and David coming up with the idea for the name switch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Have an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written for the OUAT fandom. I hope I did the characters justice and I hope you all enjoy it! Also, completely unbeta'd, so apologies for any mistakes!

It’s when he goes to return the book to where they’ve been hiding it that he notices. It’s only a glimpse of an image buried under other scattered pages, but it’s enough to spark Killian’s curiosity. Setting the storybook aside, Killian steps over to where Henry has been messily piling up his Author handywork. He extracts the one page that had caught his attention, the small corner of the picture revealing a sight Killian would rather soon forget. His eyes widen as he takes in the artwork, flipping it over to see the words neatly printed on the other side.

Brow furrowing, he lowers his arm, the page still firmly grasped between his fingers. His mind replays the events depicted on the paper unchallenged as he makes is way over to the stairs leading back to the rest of the loft. Killian slowly descends, stopping near the bottom so he can take a seat on one of the steps.

David looks up from where he’s still sitting at the table. “Hook?” He questions, the concern evident in his voice. He pushes back from his chair, crossing the short distance to where Killian sit. “What’s wrong?”

Killian holds the page out to the prince without looking at him. “I found this upstairs.” He mutters, thoughts still caught up in the memory sparked by the page. “I hadn’t realized Henry had drawn it.”

“That’s you…” David’s voice is mildly shocked as he looks at the picture. “And-”

“Hades.” Killian swallows, nodding. He finally looks at David who is staring at him in concerned curiosity. “It’s from when Hades still had me as a prisoner. Before he took me to,” He grimaces and tilts his head a fraction. “Solitary, as he put it.” There is a flash of sympathy in David’s eyes. “It’s from when I refused to do as he commanded.”

Nodding, David looks back to the page. He flips it over to see the text on the other side. “The headstones.”

“Aye.” Killian nods again, waving his hand at the paper. “I thought Henry was only recording current events, not things that happened before he found the pen again. I didn’t…” He trails off, frown deepening as David’s words and his own memories begin to mingle. The headstones… Hades’ task…

David looks up from his skimming at Killian’s silence. “What is it?”

Killian’s blue eyes go a little wide as the pieces all fall into place. “I think I have an idea.”

\-----

The pair find themselves standing before three simple headstones a short time later.

“You’re sure about this?” David inquires, glancing at Killian with uncertainty.

“Absolutely not.” Killian admits with a dramatic head shake. “But it’s better than nothing, right?” He steps his way over to the headstone marked ‘Snow White’, staring down at it while fiddling with the tip of his hook.

David grunts in response. “Yeah, and if you end up as some gooey puddle, Emma’s gonna have my ass.” He moves to stand beside the pirate. “Hades could have these things booby trapped for all we know.”

Glancing at him, Killian lifts his eyebrow and raises his hook into their line of site. “Well, perhaps Hades’ arrogance has blinded him to the small details.” He gives his hook a little shake and David nods. Taking it as the final acceptance from the prince, Killian turns back to the headstone and lowers himself to his knees before it. He reaches his good hand out to grip the top, letting his hook hover near the pristine slab. Pulling in a deep breath, he makes one quick swipe across Snow’s name. He stares at it a moment before glancing up at David, who smiles in relief when nothing sinister befalls them for tampering with it.

It’s quick work scratching out the rest of Snow’s name, Killian putting some effort into making sure it is almost completely illegible. But before he sets to work carving David’s name in Snow’s place, he sits back, staring at the blank area hesitantly. Guilt begins to make his stomach uneasy.

“Now are _you_  sure about this, mate?” He asks softly, tearing his eyes away from the stone to take in Prince Charming. The father of the woman he loves. His friend.

David’s face is determined. “You know I am.” He places one hand on his hip, holding the other out towards Killian. “Besides, who else could we put there. Our choices of actual living people is limited.”

Killian frowns thoughtfully. “Rumplestiltskin is a mighty good alternative if you ask me…” He flashes his signature smirk, eyebrow raised. It fades at David’s pointed look. He slumps slightly. “The thought of separating a father from his son…” He trails off as old, familiar dark memories suddenly plague him. He clenches his jaw and pinches the end of his hook tightly.

Kneeling down, David places his hand on Killian’s shoulder. It draws the pirate’s attention back to him. “This is my choice.” He smiles slightly. “The same one you made for Emma.” There is pride in the prince’s eyes, and understanding. That they’d do anything for the women they loved. For as different as the two men are, it is the one thing that truly connected them.

“Aye.” Killian nods with a small smile. David gives his shoulder a quick squeeze as reassurance before Killian leans back in towards the stone. He quirks his head to the side and lets out a huff of air before striking at the rock once again.

It takes him a little longer to write a name than it did to destroy it, but it’s not too long later that Killian sits back and brushes his hand through his unruly hair, taking in David’s name crudely chiseled across the headstone. It’s not the prettiest sight, but the job is done. He feels a mix of pride and guilt over it.

“Welcome to the Underworld, mate.” He sighs out, waving his hand dramatically at the stone.

David is making a face that looks caught somewhere between relief and ‘what the hell did I just get myself into’ when Killian glances at him. Still, he nods and flashes the pirate a half smile of gratitude.

“Thank you, Killian.”

Surprise at hearing his real name causes Killian to jerk up one eyebrow. He smiles gently, head cocked, as he recalls being told he’d ‘grown’ on David ‘a bit’. He considers making some teasing call back to the admission. But then his gaze finds the stone to the right, Emma’s name cut into it, and he feels the guilt hit him again. He looks down to his hook, frowning, considering what he’d quipped about the Crocodile for a half a moment. He just as quickly brushes the thought aside, knowing all too well that vengeance got him nothing but more pain.

“We’re gonna go home.”

David’s words, so strong with hope and conviction, draw Killian from his darkening thoughts. He glances up again to find David giving him a knowing look. It’s not harsh, but it’s clear the prince has easily understood where Killian’s thoughts had wandered.

“We’ll figure out a way.” David’s eyes flicker to Emma’s headstone quickly before finding Killian’s once more. “The right way.” There’s no judgement in his tone, just the knowledge of Killian’s history.

Standing taller, Killian drops his hook from his right hand and gives a slow nod. “Aye. That we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at pirateherokillian!


End file.
